Redeem Me
by atheart101
Summary: "In these moments when you allow yourself to feel small, strength seems far away. But it takes much courage to stand in front of a creature such as I when you only know of them through storybooks. And you hold your own against the Doctor, which is perhaps more impressive." ((A Doctor Who AU fic with brand new characters))


**AN: So I've been working on this one for a while, too. Mostly in my head in the shower because this is what daydreaming looks like for me. Anyway. It's another AU from me – unknown Doctor with a brand new companion. Let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 1**

He was getting far too old for this. Moments where he was running either to or from destruction, preventing cosmic disaster, or arguing for his life, those moments helped him feel younger. But tracking down a lost and apparently scared alien, feeling like a terrible babysitter, these were the moments he could live without. They demanded too much energy be exerted.

At least this particular creature meant no harm. Of course there was one in Italy once who didn't either. Not really. Ah the good old days with Amy and Vincent. He was much younger then. Well. Not really. Not exceptionally younger. But younger enough. But back to the point. That lovely little beastie had killed innocent humans. At least this one just found dark alleys to hide down. And for such a large creature it was rather adept at hiding.

'Think,' the Doctor told himself. 'If I was a lost Clematoophorux, where would I hide?' Turning down another back road, the Doctor nearly ran into a girl. A running girl choking back terrified sobs. She briefly reminded him of the terrified intern Martha Jones he once knew when the Judoon transported that hospital to the moon. Only much worse. Which, all things considering was a good sign. It meant the Clematoophorux was close.

"Hello!" The Doctor cried, reaching out to stop the girl. "Tell me, did you just come across a large creature-like thing? Scales, big tale, elongated neck, really large head?" The accentuated gestures accompanying his words were for the girl's benefit. Clearly. He was too old for this stuff, remember? He couldn't feel the spark in his eyes because there wasn't any. Nor was there a new surge of adrenaline running through his system.

The girl took in the man before her who seemed far much too excited about coming across a monster such as that. Then again, maybe he could help. "Yes! Oh yes! Please, you must help me! My friend, she's with it! Oh God it's gonna kill her! Please help her!"

The Doctor flashed her a smile. "That I shall. I'm the Doctor, by the way. Stay here. Or keep running, it doesn't matter. I'll help your friend."

As his heartbeats increased, the Doctor shook off his weariness. He really had to work on his tracking skills. Panicking humans didn't always come in handy. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, adjusting it to warn him when he got close to the Clematoophorux instead of helping him locate it. It went off immediately. 'See?' he thought with a bright smile, 'Easy enough.'

Edging around the corner, the Thirteenth Doctor took in a spectacular sight before him. A Clematoophorux crouched down before a girl with long, blonde hair. A girl whose right arm was extended to the beast, inching closer to its face.

Now one of two things could happen. A missing hand or a calm, possibly happy Clematoophorux. They did like touch. It calmed them. Hmmm. The Doctor seriously hoped for the latter.

Nevertheless, he needed to step in, find a way to take the alien home. Of course that also meant that another human might possibly want to travel with him (and let's think about this for half a second and review our past lives shall we? Many many human companions.). Probably more than might possibly. Though that sounded arrogant even to him. Was he arrogant in this body? Arrogant and _still_ not ginger.

And needing to worry about the girl who might lose her hand to a frightened giant alien dragon instead of his newest personality problems.

Half rolling his eyes and half excited for this next adventure, the Doctor inched closer.

It was stuck somewhere between a dragon and a water horse. That was the only thing Arianna could think to describe the creature in front of her. It was certainly intelligent and she got the feeling that it understood everything Ari said.

"Easy now," she kept repeating. "Sorry about my friend running off earlier. She has trouble believing in things like these. You, I mean. She has a closed mind, you might say. But you, you are incredible." The creature arched its neck, a look of pride in its eyes. "Like that, do you?" Ari asked, smiling. "Well who doesn't like to be praised, huh?" Ari reached out her hand. The creature snorted but lowered further into a crouch, bringing its head to where Ari could touch it. "You really are beautiful," Ari murmured as she stroked its forehead. Or what she would describe as a forehead. "What are you?" She all but whispered.

Suddenly the creature whipped its head up and took a step back. "Sorry! Sorry," a man's voice from behind her sounded. "I didn't mean to startle you." But still the creature shied away as the stranger advanced.

Arianna shot him a look. "Maybe you could just hold off for a second? Can't you see it's scared?"

"Yes, but I'm here to help."

"You sure? This poor thing doesn't think so." Ari turned back to the creature and took a step towards it. It didn't back away. Ari smiled. "Are you okay? Is the mean man scaring you?" A series of coos and clicks was her reply.

"I have not been chasing you!" The man declared. "Okay, yes, I've been following you. But only because I'm trying to get you home!"

"Yelling doesn't help with the trust factor, Mister."

"It's Doctor," he corrected.

"Doctor who?" Ari asked.

"No, just the Doctor."

Ari raised her eyebrow. Right, because every normal man would want to go by an ambiguous title. "Sure, whatever, Doctor Who. Look, it's scared, so let's not yell, okay? And just - wait a second, you speak its language?"

Another series of clicks emanated from the creature. The Doctor turned his attention to it and nodded. "I'm going to ignore that for the moment, missy, just to show you that I mean no harm." He turned to Ari. "Yes I speak her language. I speak every language. And she would like me to make my stalkerish self useful and introduce her. This is Cooamporia Domnishka of the Clematoophorux from planet Clematoophora."

Ari stared at the strange man in front of her, deciding if he was serious or just mad. He was wearing a blue suit jacket over a v-neck white t-shirt, dark jeans, and white puma sneakers. His jet black hair was styled in a messy way, but it was his eyes that decided it for Ari. A piercing blue that held untold secrets, hundreds of stories. But behind them was a look Ari recognized. It was one she hid herself. Grief. His were eyes that had seen too much. Perhaps she'd found in this man a kindred spirit. Well, as much as you can with a man pompous enough to claim to be fluent in every language of the universe. But Ari knew that in this he was being honest.

Ari nodded at the Doctor and turned to the Clemato...thing before her. "Well I suppose it's a good thing I said you were beautiful and not handsome, then, huh girl." What Ari could only describe as a grin crossed Cooamporia's features. "It sounds like you're a long way from home. How'd you end up here in America?"

"She got separated from the rest of her convoy," the Doctor translated. "Her ship was thrown off course and she crash landed here a few days ago." The Doctor placed his full attention on Ari then. She felt almost paralyzed under his piercing gaze. "Her ship sent up an automatic distress signal which my ship, the TARDIS, picked up. I landed shortly after Cooamporia did and have been tracking her ever since."

"So you mean the falling meteor a few days ago was actually our friend here?" Ari asked, grazing by the fact that the man before her most likely wasn't a human man at all. She turned to Cooamporia before the Doctor could nod his confirmation. "You made quite a landing, my friend." Reaching up to place her hand on the Clematoophorux's snout, Ari leaned in and murmured, "I know what it's like to be suddenly cut off from everyone you know and love. But we can change that for you, Coo. Will you let the Doctor take you home? I believe you can trust him."

Cooamporia cocked her head and let out a single chirp. " She asked what Coo means," the Doctor said.

"It's a nickname," Ari told her. "A shortened version of your full name, Cooamporia." Arianna received a quizzical state in return and giggled. "It's a good thing to have on this planet, Coo. It means I like you."

"What do they call you?" The Doctor translated for Cooamporia.

"Ari," she replied. "Short for Arianna. Last name Duncan." What curiously sounded like a nicker rose in the back of Coo's throat.

"She says we may take her home. Hold on, we?" The Doctor exclaimed, turning to face the Clematoophorux once again. Several clicks and chirps served as her reply. "Oh you have got to be kidding me, you won't come unless she does? This inconsequential human?"

"So inconsequential in fact that she got this alien to trust her before you did. And you've been trying for days, Doctor Who," Arianna retorted. "Look," she sighed, "I don't care what your name is or who you are. It doesn't matter. What matters is that Coo here is lost and alone and needs her family. If you'll let me, I'd like to be there when she gets them back. I'd like to be a part of that. Because its not everyday that someone gets their family back and if I can give someone, anyone what I..." Ari looked away and Coo lowered her head to softly blow into Ari's hair. It was surprisingly soothing. Ari turned back to the Doctor. "She wants me there and I think you'd be hard pressed to make an alien this size do what you want."

The Doctor raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. But just this one trip, Arianna Duncan. We'll get Cooamporia home safely and then it's back here for you. I travel alone."

"It's better that way, yeah I know." Ari finished for him. Oh how well did she know that. The Doctor looked at her strangely but Arianna moved on, refusing to go there. "You got a spaceship big enough to hold all three of us?"

"Oh don't you worry, Miss Duncan, the TARDIS can hold anything I need her to," he replied with a wide smile, suddenly all grins. "The question is, are you prepared for space travel?"

Ari couldn't help but smile in return. She wasn't about to miss a chance to escape to a new life, even if it was just for a short while. "What, you think I'd pass up an opportunity like this?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "You'd be surprised how many people have."

"Yeah, well I'm not most people. Besides, I'm doing this for our friend here." Cooamporia lowered her head to wuffle her thanks in Ari's hair. Ari scratched her chin in return.

The Doctor studied Ari for a few minutes. "You would leave your life behind for an alien?"

Ari cocked her was as she thought. "It depends on the life you lead here in order to leave it behind or not." Ari shrugged. "I don't have much of a life here so it's not much of a problem."

"And no one to miss you?"

"Not anymore."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you want, Doctor Who. It's the truth. Can we go now?"

The Doctor bit his tongue at the sudden sharpness in the girl's voice. Oo he'd struck a nerve. Interesting. Yes well that could be dealt with later. Rassilon knows he didn't want to bear his soul. But the Doctor Who thing had to stop.

"It's the Doctor. Just the Doctor if you please. And yes we can go now. The TARDIS isn't very far." The Doctor turned on his heel and led them away. He missed Ari's eye roll to the Clematophorux as he stalked off. What was it about this girl that got under his skin?

The Doctor ignored Cooamporia's clicks behind him until he heard Ari squeal. "Oo really? Yes I would love to! Wait. Is that a thing you normally allow people to do?"

"Just you, Earth Child," Cooampria replied. Though he supposed Ari wouldn't know that. Exactly what was going on now?

The Doctor peered over his shoulder and dropped his jaw. A Clematophorux, a most regal and nearly snobbish dragon race, was crouched low, offering to play steed to a human girl.

What?

What?

"I'm honored, Coo. Thank you."

"Do you even know how to ride?" Wait. That wasn't what he meant to say. Spectacular. Mouth before brain, his friends used to say. He needed to learn how to think before he spoke sometimes. Apparently things haven't changed all that much in this new body. "No, wait. That came out wrong."

Ari threw him a sardonic look as she swung up behind the half-dragon's shoulder. Clearly she was not amused. "I've been riding horses since I was 5 years old. I haven't ridden in a few years, but I'm sure I remember how."

"No, I just meant that it's not something they normally do, allowing people to ride on them."

Ari looked affectionately at her new friend and scratched her shoulder. "Well then, thank you all the more."

Coo trilled her welcome and started off, allowing Ari to get accustomed to her gate before she took her place beside the Doctor. They set off for the TARDIS, making sure to keep to the alleyways in order to avoid other closed-minded humans. Thankfully, he'd parked his precious TARDIS not far from where he found Coomporia and Arianna and two rights and a left later they were standing in front of the blue box.

Ari slid off of her mount, but stayed by her side, placing a hand on Coo's shoulder. "Why did we stop?"

"We're here." The Doctor answered.

"Where's here?" she asked. The Doctor pointed. Ari's jaw dropped. "How is she supposed to fit in a police box? What the hell is a police box? And how are we supposed to fit in there with her?"

The Doctor merely smiled at her. "It doesn't seem to me that our friend here is worried in the least," he commented, nodding at Coo. Ari looked up to find Coo's neck arched, her eyes bright with anticipation.

Sparing a glance down at Ari, Coo darted for the TARDIS. "Hold on, hold on! I've got to open it for you first," the Doctor called after her.

Then they were both gone. Right in front of her eyes. What the hell? It's a little door. A little, human sized door. How did Coo even fit in there? And how did she not come busting out the other side?

Only one way to find out.

Ari stepped up, grasped the handle, and pushed.

It was...huge. One little box so much bigger on the inside. Seriously, it had different levels. Stairs. And were those hallways? With multiple doors?

What world had she stepped into? It was...marvelous.

At that thought, Ari felt something. A brush of...what was that? It felt alive, beautiful, timeless, wise. Ari opened herself up and beckoned that feeling to come back. It did.

_Welcome, Young One._

"What?" Ari said, spinning around.

"So, what do you think?" The Doctor asked before that mysterious voice could respond, coming around the console on the second level. "Isn't she spectacular?"

Ari giggled at the mixture of indignation from being interrupted and pride for being complimented coming across this incredible new bond she had with...wait, the ship?

"She?" Ari asked.

"The TARDIS! T. A. R. D. I. S. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She's also the most spectacular spaceship in all of space in time because she's alive." The Doctor grinned in pride.

Alive! "Can she talk?"

"No. Well, yes. Well, generally in hums or groans. Actually there was this one time where the TARDIS was placed in a human body. She thought her name was Sexy because...well that's not important. But as far as actual talking, no not anymore. But the TARDIS does have this amazing ability to get in your head. A sort of psychic bond. She translates languages for you and everything. She's absolutely spectacular, she is!"

"Wow." Ari looked around, seeing everything in a whole new light. "Hello, TARDIS. Thanks for the ride."

_You are welcome, Arianna Duncan._

Ari gasped. She had a feeling she would never get used to this. And did she not do this…talking thing for everyone?

"Come, Earth Child, and explore this ship! I am large, but this TARDIS is larger still. Much larger than my own ship before it crashed on this strange planet."

Ari turned to find Coo's face lowered to her level. "Coo?"

The alien snorted in return. "Come with me, little Ari. There is something you should see."

The Doctor watched as human and dragon set off down one of the corridors of the TARDIS. He smiled. Cooamporia was taking Ari to see the stars.

"So am I just hearing English from you or am I somehow speaking your language?" He heard Ari ask as she trailed alongside Cooamporia.

"You must ask the Doctor, Earth Child, to know for sure; though I can say that while I hear my own language I do believe you're speaking yours."

Their voices dimmed as they strolled further away and the Doctor returned his attention to the console. He set the trajectory to Clematoophora, but hesitated as his hand hovered over the nozzle that would allow the TARDIS to travel in time as well as space. There was something different about the TARDIS, something lighter, happier. She was humming contentedly, as though a weight had been lifted. The Doctor felt a mental nudge and let his hand slip from the nozzle, setting the TARDIS to travel without the shortcuts.

Now the Doctor had to discover what had put his beloved ship in such a good mood – the fact that he had passengers or the presence of a particular human girl.

He had a feeling it was the blonde girl currently exploring his star room.

Spectacular.

Why did the TARDIS have to do this to him?

As the minutes passed by without his new companions' (he was using that term loosely of course) return, the Doctor decided to go in search. Again. What was it with this dragon and running off?

Peeking his head around the door to the stars, the Doctor was shocked to find Cooamporia settled onto the floor, her body wrapped around the smaller body of Ari, who had curled herself into Cooamporia's side. Did custom simply fly out the window when it came to this girl?

"But it also opened your eyes in other ways, did it not? I could not see your past, but it is because of it that I know I can trust you."

The girl was silent for a while, then in a small voice asked, "Will it ever pass?"

"Not in the way you would hope, Young One, but enough that you can move forward." Cooamporia curled her neck around so she could touch her snout to the girl's forehead. "In these moments when you allow yourself to feel small, strength seems far away. But it takes much courage to stand in front of a creature such as I when you only know of them through storybooks. And you hold your own against the Doctor, which is perhaps more impressive."

Ari smiled slightly at what she assumed was a touch of humor on the dragon's part. "Thanks, Coo."

"The important thing, Arianna Duncan, is that you don't lose heart."

The Doctor's brow furrowed as his mind raced. Part of him wished he'd gone in search earlier so he wouldn't be here in the position trying to piece together Ari's history. Honestly, it wouldn't be that difficult to go back and watch it play out, but it was something the Doctor always shied away from doing. He loved people and learning what made them tick. And cheaters never won in the end. But this girl. This infuriating, beautiful, broken girl made him want to break all the rules.

Hold on.

What?

A rueful chuckle stopped him from contemplating more. "Already tried that. Didn't quite work out." Ari sighed and curled deeper into Cooamporia's side. "Don't worry about me, Coo. I know I'll be fine in the end."

The dragon's reply was lost him as Ari's words resonated in the Doctor's mind, so reflective of the words he'd repeated over the years. Because the Doctor was always fine.

But there was just one problem.

He didn't want to be.

Did she?

It took a few moments of the Doctor staring into space to realize that Coomporia had caught him hovering in the doorway. The Doctor scratched the back of his neck and made his way over to the duo. "It's a beautiful room, isn't it?" He asked softly.

Ari startled slightly, but covered it by shifting her position against Coo's stomach. "I've never seen so many stars."

"The TARDIS is amazing that way. She can show you all the galaxies in the universe all at once, pressing them all against each other. Or if you asked, she could show you the ones you want to see, no more, no less."

Ari hummed in appreciation as her eyes roved the stars above. She was completely at ease it seemed, as though made for this life.

No, stop. He was doing well on his own this time around. It was going to stay that way.

It didn't help that the TARDIS was doing her little humming chuckle. She did not know best.

Yes, that's it. Denial. Always the key, that. The best there is. He was fine, he didn't want Ari, all was good. See? Denial, plain and simple. It's like an apple; keeps the pain away.

The TARDIS laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" Ari asked suddenly.

The Doctor looked up to find Ari quirking an eyebrow at him. "The TARDIS is cracking up, but she won't tell me why. Or can't at the moment. What's she finding so amusing?"

"You can hear her?" The Doctor asked, incredulous.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you."

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" Ari protested.

"Indeed, you're quite right. So why don't you answer my question first and then I'll see to yours."

Ari rolled her eyes. "Are you always like a child?"

"When I can be," the Doctor grinned. "Now can you or can't you hear the TARDIS?"

"She spoke to me earlier, yes. Why is she still laughing?"

"She finds us amusing," the Doctor smiled. This was incredible.

"Amusing?" Ari asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Yes, well, she's psychic, remember? Hears our thoughts and whatnot." The Doctor scratched the back of his neck again, thoroughly uncomfortable with the situation.

"And just what were you thinking about me, Doctor Who?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, which only made Ari grin wider. "My name is the Doctor. That's it, just Doctor. And who said I was thinking about you?"

"You said 'us.'"

"What?"

"You said the TARDIS finds 'us' amusing. Normally that means you and me and if she's laughing because of what you were thinking, then you must have been thinking about me."

"So the world revolves around you then."

Ari giggled, though there wasn't much humor to it. "If it did, my life would be much better."

"I wasn't thinking about you."

Ari shot him an incredulous look and settled back into Cooamporia's side. "Whatever you say, _Doctor Who_."

The Doctor sighed and waved his arm at the girl. The infuriating, challenging, argumentative girl. The sooner she got off this ship the better.

He was just turning to leave when he heard her ask something he doubted any of his previous companions ever thought to ask. "TARDIS? Can you show me your favorite constellation?"

A thrum of surprise shot through the Doctor, one that was not his own, though he was inclined to agree with it. He turned around to see the stars of Kasterborous dance across the ceiling. A sad smile made its way across the Doctor's face as his hearts twisted inside his chest. It had been many a year since he asked the TARDIS to show him those stars and even longer since he'd seen them in person. All gone, unreachable, along with his planet and his people. But the TARDIS was right. Of all the worlds in all the galaxies they'd seen together, the constellation of Kasterborous would always remain her favorite.

"It's beautiful," he heard Arianna murmur. "Where is it?"

"A very long way away from here," the Doctor told her softly. "In a place we can no longer go."

Ari peeked over Coo's back and watched the Doctor turn away from the Star Room. His voice had been filled with a sorrow Ari knew well and even the TARDIS felt sad. _I'm sorry_, she thought to him, not fully able to voice it.

_It is not your fault, _The TARDIS answered._ These are the stars of our home, Arianna, a place that no longer exists save in our hearts. It has been many years since my Doctor has viewed his stars. Now, _the ship said, changing her tone, _Shall I show you where we are headed?_

"Yes, please," Ari answered. "I'd love to see Coo's home."

"You will love this, Little One," Coo told Ari, "My stars are bright and large, much like my race. They shine like your diamonds, constantly flickering and changing color."

The TARDIS made the starry sky zoom above their heads until the proper galaxy was reached. Ari's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'o' as she took in the stars above her.

"I've never seen anything like it. Is it real?"

Cooamporia chuckled, baring her teeth. "Yes, Arianna, they are just as real as your stars. And do you see the green orb to the right of the center? That is my planet where my kind resides. Stand up, Arianna Duncan, so I may show you the names of my stars."


End file.
